Room 21
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Because, trust me, drinks and condoms CAN lead to the proof of one's sexual orientation—and babies, but that's a whole other story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Room 21**

* * *

-

-

-

Alright.

So _technically_, it was just another one of those _typical _guy's night out. The _typical_ group of guys, who always made stupid, _typical_ objectives and stupid, _typical_ goals to reach by the end of their strenuous, _typical_ day.

Also, guess what.

They just _had_ to bring him.

How _typical_.

The Uchiha

**Age**: 19  
**Gender**: Male  
**Orientation**: Accused homosexual; Self-acclaimed straight

Naruto's exclaimed goal for the day was to get laid. He literally screamed it aloud at Ichiraku about how he was "_So gonna get laid tonight_" and how he's gonna have a "_Rompage fest with a harem of girls_" because he's that "_epic_".

Sasuke could only snort at Naruto's said dream.

The blond boy had been flirting with all the women he laid eyes upon, from corny pick-up lines to stalker [and/or date-rapist] lines. No matter how much Sasuke hated to admit it, apparently Naruto was pretty good at the whole "_picking chicks up_" ordeal. Because Naruto seemed to be racking up a decent amount of phone numbers—napkins, on his hand, to be blunt, anything ink could be put on.

Shikamaru, slouching at a bar stool next to Chouji, was swiftly gulping down shot after shot of vodka. Sasuke's assumption was that the only reason Shikamaru was drinking so fast was to have an excuse to sleep through his Organic Chemistry class tomorrow.

Shikamaru and Chouji weren't usually in it for the purpose of having sex anyways. They were there to just hangout with each other and talk about what they were going to do after college and where life was going to possibly take them. Chouji would eat and laugh and Shikamaru would try to fight the urge to fall asleep. Shikaru was definitely not a big drinker, a couple shots of vodka and he was practically out for the night.

Neji, who was sitting beside Sasuke, was being pestered by some brunette haired girl with two buns on her head. Neji, to Sasuke's surprise, seemed to actually be enjoying the girl's presence. The Uchiha scoffed, it was the liquor playing games, he was on what...his twelfth drink? There was no way he was seeing straight if Neji was flirting.

Sasuke would admit that Neji was the _king _of [very] dirty jokes; ergo, he wouldn't have been surprised if Neji was smirking and telling a few bad puns, but note that wasn't a smirk. That was a smile.

Sasuke was officially _high _if he was seeing Neji smile.

Naruto had suggested on bringing Lee. However, that wouldn't work since Lee had an exceptionally drastic drinking problem. So, Gai, Lee's instructor and father-figure, decided to help his "youthful" student train that evening; giving Lee a sense of refinement—for the fuzzy-browed man's enthusiasm radiated.

To Sasuke's dismay, instead of Lee coming—which still would have pissed him off—the next nominees had been Gaara and Kankuro.

The two brothers had just arrived earlier than day for a quick visit from the Sand. They had specifically come for business, but they agreed to visit some friends here as well. The main reason Sasuke despised the two siblings coming with them was the fact that Gaara was glaring at Sasuke the whole time he had been sitting at the bar's counter, drinking.

It was rather disgruntling—a bit of a mood killer to be honest

Kankuro was just sitting a few stools away from him, drinking every shot that was [for some reason] being placed in front of him (Sasuke hadn't seen Kankuro order a drink once). Maybe it was some promiscuous girl sending him an obvious invite to her place. Which, if he was a "true" man, he would have taken the opportunity within seconds of the first glass.

Sasuke could tell how dumbfounded Gaara was when Kankuro—completely wasted—finally took the offer, because his jade eyes widened to sizes he didn't think possible and his jaw almost dropped abruptly.

And that was basically it of the _typical _occurrences that were bound to happen.

Or, at least, to Sasuke's presumption.

* * *

-

-

The best question you'll ever receive in your lifetime, forcing you to muse back to your first one night stand:

_Daddy, how did you meet mommy?_

-

-

* * *

Sasuke was about to snort when a woman sat beside him—him, as in: the accused homosexual. There was no way she was going to get anything out of him or in her. Drunk or not.

No. Freakin'. Way.

The only thing that flipped a switch in Sasuke's mind was this girls abnormal pink hair. He could have sworn he had seen it before. Sasuke finally let out a scoff, which he received a peculiar glance for, who the hell would have pink hair?

"Dye?" Sasuke muttered.

She raised an elegant brow and emerald eyes slowly fell upon the drunken Uchiha. "_Excuse me_?" She hissed, "Aren't you a bit...angst-filled?" She laughed as she began flattening the few wrinkles in her short, laceback skirt.

"Do you dye it...—your hair?" Sasuke corrected himself, shaking his head. It was the alcohol. He swore. "Because it looks ridiculous. What sane person would dye their hair pink?"

"Presumably, it's as natural as that, er, _distinguished _hair of yours." She said. She swiftly rose her hand, waving it in the air to signal the already occupied bartender. "Hey, Mr. Bartender, get me a Bee's Knees, please!"

Said worker looked at her apathetically, but nodded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw how the girl had burst into a fit of giggles. She seemed _too _amused by the rhyme scheme she had made; so, by the time the bartender came over with the honey-flavored drink, he was debating whether or not to even let her have another sip of liquor.

Sasuke handed the bartender some money, ordering another drink for himself. "AMF."

The bartender eyed him for a few seconds, about to question how old this man was to be stupid enough to—wait, is that a Franklin he's holding?

* * *

The two of them were slouched over the bar, laughing rather obnoxiously and hard. Sasuke was shoving different straws into her mouth, making her try each "manly" drink he ordered, and she returned the favor by forcing to drink every "fruity" flavored drink she ordered—Long Island Iced Teas, Irish Car Bombs, Rainbows, AMFs, NYEs, Tokyo Teas, Everclears, Clouds, Liquid Cocaines, and the Bastard Trilogy.

The Haruno

**Age**: 18  
**Gender**: Female  
**Orientation**: Straight

Sakura's vision was close to doubled by the time she finally let out a sigh. Her hands were wobbling as she reached for her purse, she paused and faced the raven-locked man. With a small wink at the surprised man, she stuck out her tongue and laughed.

(_Hooked._)

"Are you going to come, Sasuke-kun?" She asked—a shocked looked appeared on her face and she put a hand on her mouth. He was curious, because she almost looked like she was chastising herself.

Then it came across, did he ever tell her his name?

Maybe he did.

Setting the thought aside, he opened his mouth to question the bubblegum-headed girl. Where was he supposed to be going?

"Hello-ooo!" She sang, flicking him with a [_sea lettuce green_] fingernail. "Are you alive?"

He shook his head bringing himself back to reality. Blinking a few times, he finally was able to see a decent visual of her walking away from him. "Hey—!" Sasuke called out, dubious.

Sakura turned around, a broad grinned plastered on her small face. "Uh-_huh_?"

"Where...are you going?" He asked, confused to why she was leaving him so soon.

(_Lined._)

She parted her lips, readying a reply, but as fast as she opened them, did they close. Her glazed eyes had wandered to Sasuke's side, sparking his curiosity.

"Yo, Sasu_gay_!" Naruto sheepishly grinned, giving a hard pat on Sasuke's back. His cerulean orbs were stuck on Sakura and she merely returned his gaze, a smile plastered on her face.

(_Sinker._)

Naruto smirked and almost flipped Sasuke completely around, to face a brunette haired man stalking towards them. "You're mizzing out on deh fun!" He yelled gaily. Neji threw a shoulder over Sasuke's right one, causing him to slouch even further. Here Sasuke could barely keep a stance, and these men continued to beat down on his composure.

Here Sasuke was, in a stance between two drunk men, in some disgraceful, half-assed hug.

(And, this was not helping him clean up all of the accusations of him being a homosexual.)

Sakura ran a hand over her forehead, was it getting hot in here or what? Placing her other hand on her hip, she gave Sasuke an apprehensive look, before giving him an awkward smile. "I'll, er..."

Neji, as wasted as could be, planted a big, wet, and juicy kiss onto Sasuke's already flustered cheek.

"Well now!" Sakura giggled in a innocently childish tone, "I guess I should get going!" She waved, catching a glance of Naruto's frown of disapproval, as well as, Sasuke's groan of dismay.

And she was gone.

A scowl deepened on Sasuke's face when he began thinking of all the worst possibilities she could encounter on her way home—Stalkers? Gang Bangers? Sadists? Drunk drivers? Naruto?

* * *

How could his day get anymore _typical_?

The Uchiha had been dragged from a bar to a club.

Oh yes. It was a joyous day for him. Grumbling and complaining the whole way to the club _and _secretly plotting revenge on Neji was something he was particularly good at. And, it was something he particularly _enjoyed_.

In approximately ten minutes did Sasuke take the pleasure in arriving at the club. The bass made Sasuke wonder whether or not it was actually an earthquake rather than the music. Apparently Naruto was pretty famous at this club—he was most likely at the club, at the very least, _twice _a week—for no more than several minutes of waiting in line did the bouncer let them in.

Sasuke was almost appeased the moment he caught sight of the same girl from earlier. Almost.

Sakura was apparently grinding in between a blond-haired woman and silver-haired man. The fact that the man had a mask on—or was it the lights shadowing effects?—wasn't sketchy at all. Sasuke felt disgust envelop him, for all he knew that man could be a rapist. Just like he foresaw.

Tch. How drunk could this girl get?

Here he was, almost ready to fall over, and she was there bumping and grinding against every piece of flesh she could get near. Especially that damn, silver-haired man. Who, not to mention, looked like he was in his late twenties.

Oh, he would _not _stand for this.

The Uchiha walked up to the pink-headed woman and reluctantly grabbed her forearm, which was sticking out while she tried to adjust her position against the silver-haired man.

Sakura blinked with confusion and let out an exasperated "Oh!".

The man behind her gave Sasuke an aggravated expression, but he merely continued to grind with the next woman that made her way in front of him. Sasuke, giving the slightest twitch at the sight of all of these _typical _males. Grinding against any woman they laid eyes upon and readying themselves to get naked when they hear the words "I'm clean." or something along the lines of, "I swallow."

Sickening.

Sakura shot her hand out his grasp in a swift motion and smirked at him in an unwieldy fashion. Taking the role of the dominatrix, Sakura shoved the Uchiha against the wall and planted a kiss onto his lips. Sasuke growled angrily at her actions, there was no way she was going to wear the pants in this. Sasuke returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and need as she had.

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed when she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She smirked against his lips and teased him by barely parting her lips. She was taken by surprise when she felt Sasuke shove his tongue into her mouth without hesitation. Her hands went wobbly and her knees buckled, soon enough she felt the wall was now pressing against her back.

Sasuke groaned when he felt her moans trailing inside her mouth.

Sakura reluctantly pulled away, breaking there kiss, to greedily take in air.

Sasuke took this as the opportune moment to ask her for her name. "Do you plan on telling me your name?" The Uchiha asked, thought it was moreover a demand.

The pink-haired girl met his eyes and she smiled, shaking her head. Sasuke could see the glazed film that covered the top of her eyes and marveled at the fact that she hadn't passed out—or even thrown up. He could only assume that the girl could comprehend what was actually even going on. He gave a slight tremble when her cold fingers were grazing his neck, moving slowly up to his cheek.

Staring directly into his eyes, she managed to grab hold of his tie with her free hand, she finally pulled him closer to her face. She giggled and planted a chaste kiss onto his lips and winked. "Nope."

She was seducing him.

Sasuke growled and went back to deepen the kiss, but groaned with dismay when she back away. He felt her slip something in between his fingers before she slipped into the crowd of people.

The only words of her departure that he could hear her whisper was: "Don't be late."

Sasuke looked down at his hand for awhile, comprehending what exactly happened. Suddenly, the corner of his lip tugged into a arrogant smirk. The Uchiha sighed with exasperation and slight excitement. He turned towards the bar trying to look for the group of guys he came with.

He spotted Naruto grinding in between to girls, and Neji kept on drinking next to that brown-haired girl with the bao. He scowled when he saw Gaara watching that pink-haired woman walking out the door. Sasuke waited until he caught Gaara's attention; then, with a triumphant smirk, he flashed the keys she had previously given him.

Gaara growled angrily at the Uchiha.

Kankuro didn't notice his brother's rage as he continued to perform his magic tricks for the several girls that were crowding him.

* * *

Sasuke was drunk enough already, and this woman expected him to be able to walk up the hotel's steps?

He paused, realizing he didn't even know what room number he was supposed to go to. Thankfully, she didn't forget to write that down on the small key chain that was on the same loop as the key itself.

Room 21.

His mind wandered to his female friend though. Sakura. What about her?

Sasuke looked to his right.

Room 16.

She wouldn't mind, would she?

Room 18.

Practice makes perfect. Sasuke shook his head. He was just getting..._experience_.

Sasuke's glanced towards the left after realizing that every number he had been looking at on the right side was even.

Room 19.

One more.

The hallway had ended abruptly and there was another flight of stairs in front of the poor Uchiha. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Sasuke pleaded under his breath. A groan passed his lips and he ran a hand through his raven locks. This was going to be a long night.

-

-

-

There was no time to back down.

Sasuke took the right turn and continued walking down the hallway, watching as the numbers slowly decreased. He halted for a moment, catching his breath. He needed to sit somewhere and calm his headache. It was driving him near insanity, the way his heart was beating erratically. Sasuke could have sworn that he felt each beat pounding in his _head_.

He turned his head to the left.

And sighed with relief.

Room 21.

... Excited?

Sasuke shakily shoved the silver key into the slightly rusted keyhole. Turning the key, he slowly followed by turning the nob and opening the creaking door. He took a dubious step into the room and closed his eyes.

No turning back.

The pink-headed girl was sitting on the bed and her expression showed that she had no regret with her decision. The girl almost looked like she was contemplating on whether or not she should even say anything—but Sasuke only presumed she couldn't find the words that would fit their situation.

Sasuke felt his whole body tense.

Was this it? Was he really going to go through with a one night stand?

Sasuke's mind was filling with more and more questions and reasons on why he shouldn't do this—

Sakura pressed her soft lips against his chapped ones. She must have been able to tell that he was at unease, for she was doing her best to calm him down.

Everything in Sasuke's mind went completely blank. The feeling of her body melding against his, the taste of her lips against his—she was that drug he had always craved.

Sasuke could only go slack against her body as the girl slipped her tongue slowly into his mouth. The sensation of her, the drug, put him on what he thought was Cloud 9. The girl, he felt, was something he needed—or was it the sex?

Whichever it was, the girl seemed to settle his appetite perfectly.

The lights, which Sasuke hadn't previously noticed, were completely off, making the room pitch black. Other than the moon's illumination lingering through the curtain and dimly lighting the room, no light was present. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her slim figure, returning the feverish kiss.

Sakura's eyes had lulled into a close. She didn't know what she was doing.

To be honest, neither one of them knew exactly what they were doing. Or who they were doing this with.

She gave a light squeak when Sasuke's body weighed down upon hers, softly letting her drift onto the firm mattress. Sasuke was the first to break the kiss as he let both of them take a gasp for air.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as he knelt atop of her, his elbows supporting his weight.

A moan escaped Sakura's bruised lips and Sasuke returned her voice with a groan while their bodies continued to grind against one another.

It was too much for him to handle. Her body against his, their tongues dueling one another, her scent mixing with his, and her venomous taste.

Sakura felt something poking against her hips, causing her eye's to widen and her breath to hitch in the back of her throat. The blush which she held, increased ten-fold, and Sakura felt her bliss begin to mix with her embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled against her cheek, bringing her lips back against his.

Being an Uchiha, he certainly did have quite a few tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

Sasuke nursed his headache as he walked back towards Room 21, he had forgotten to return her key

The morning sun was shining through the windows as he walked down the corridors. And Sasuke, being smart, refused to fall for the same trick as he did yesterday. He had already entered the elevator and pressed the third level button.

Sasuke had reached the room and slipped the key into it's place, pushing the door open with ease. He entered without the hesitation he had previously felt the night before, and let a smug smirk play onto his lips.

The girl was still sleeping in the bed.

Sasuke walked towards the bed to set the keys on the nightstand. He growled in aggravation when he almost tripped on her comforter that had gracelessly tumbled onto the floor last night. Sasuke grabbed the door handle to the closet in a quick attempt to break his fall, unaware of the fact that he had been clutching onto a pair of pink, cotton panties.

The smirk widened as he pocketed them.

His attention was turned towards the girl when he heard shuffling. She was stirring in her sleep and the sheet that was covering her body was slowly drifting off. Emerald eyes slowly blinked open, gleaming at Sasuke's deep stare. Sakura closed her eyes. A sigh escaped from her lips as she stretched, forgetting the fact that she was naked. She meekly attempted to cover her body.

Sasuke had walked up to the bed, lying behind her and placing an arm around her stomach. "Sleep." He commanded. The girl's small hands grasped his own in a way that she didn't want them to leave. The Uchiha closed his eyes and rested his head in the nape of her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun...will they think you're straight now?" She innocently asked, continuing to stare blankly at the nightstand in front of her.

Sasuke choked dumbfounded: "S-Sakura?"

* * *

**3 Years Later**

**

* * *

**

Sakura looked at Sasuke, flashing the key at him. A wide smirk plastered onto Sasuke's face when he saw exactly what she was holding.

The Uchiha manor really did seem like the perfect fit for a married couple.

Sasuke gave a curt nod and she grabbed his hand, leading him out of the manor, towards the night lights of the hotel.

Sasuke kissed her on the lips as they continued to walk, soon enough picking her up bridal style. A giggle escaped Sakura's plump, blood-red lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly kissing his neck.

To think that their everything started on a simple dare to prove Sasuke's orientation.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, I finished editing. And what more suitable day, than Sakura's birthday?

**Reviews make me write :)**

EWHH its Kenna


End file.
